


Two perculiar Souls

by Marijane_Akuma



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Happy Ending tho, Hurt, M/M, Sad, gosh I cried while writing, seperation via death, very painful, very short, why do i do this to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: Kravitz had seen a lot of people react to seeing him, seeing him in his nice looking flesh, or his more professional, grimmer looking skeletal form that Taako would not stop teasing him about when it happened on accident or when he was flustered.He had had yet to see someone start crying from happiness upon the realization that they died.





	Two perculiar Souls

In all the time he had served as a bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, Kravitz had seen a lot of souls, a lot of families ripped apart, lovers, parents and children, friends and even enemies that sometimes were more dependant on each other than they thought - until it was too late. He had seen the living grieve and cry and shout and be as silent as the corpse in front of them, trapped in shock. He had had people come with him without much fuss, they had made peace with the inevitable and those souls were truly pleasant to reap. He had had people try to beg him for more time, he had had necromancers, he had had some people even try to flirt with him - heck, one particular elf even succeeded and wouldn’t let any opportunity go to waste if it meant that he could tell people he was dating the grim reaper. 

So when he stepped through the rift between planes and saw the massacre before him and all the souls waiting to be collected, he didn’t spare them a glance except for the one assigned to him. 

A fairly young, human man, maybe early twenties, with skin even darker than his own and even though they both had dreadlocks, the ones of the man were much thinner, had glass and wooden pearly threaded onto them and probably reached almost to his knees, unlike Kravitz’s much shorter ones that only brushed his shoulder blades when hanging free. 

He was sitting next to his own corpse, still and watching. Kravitz suspected he was in shock, like a few others, which was almost to be expected after such a sudden death. Upon closer inspection though, the soul was simply calm and sad, watching the scene in front of him with worry and grieve, but silent, as a beautiful elven man with a striking amount of white hair clutched his corpse desperately.    
And then, as Kravitz fully manifested the skin over his bones, although muffled by the separation of planes, he heard the crying, the begging.  

 

“Jahal! Jahal Ah can’t - ya can’t leave me Ah- what am Ah supposed ta do without you?! Ah can’t - ya can’t leave, Ah  _ beg  _ of you, don’t leave me, don’t,  _ please _ , Ah’ll do anythin’, please, Please! Ye’re all Ah live fer Ah can’t - how could Ah go on wi- go on without ya, Ah can’t, please, Jahal, don’t do this ta me, don’t leave, stay wi- don’t leave me here alone, don’t, anything,  _ anything _ , no, nO!” his sobbing took over and the words were too garbled to understand anymore, he seemed to slip into an entire different language then too that Kravitz’s omnipresence refused to translate.

Well, that was...odd. He would ask the Raven Queen later. 

 

“I can’t even say goodbye, can I?” the soul asked, mourning clear in his voice, yet he seemed calm, too calm, but not shock-calm. 

 

“You can’t, it would be against every rule.” the man let out a sigh, and yet did not move, didn’t even look at Kravitz, only watched on. His eyes became shiny with unshed tears, but he blinked them away quickly, not wanting to miss a single second.

 

“I knew it would come to this, sooner or later.” he says, a slight tremble in his voice. But Kravitz knew this tone, knew when someone spoke like that they expected this scenario for a long time now. “I knew that I would die before him, either by time or because of something like this.” he weakly gestured to the wreckage. “I knew that and he knew that and he still stayed with me. Still allowed this inevitable torture to happen.” he takes a shaky breath, to steady himself, twists the ring on his finger. “But this is… the worst outcome. Sure, it’s quick, we were happy just a few minutes ago. But this…” he sighs and now Kravitz looks from the soul to the weeping elf. And if he still had a heartbeat it might have just stopped. 

 

He was a grim reaper. He dealt with necromancers. He had seen a lot. But this? This was unheard of. He watched as the elf’s left leg seemed to rebuilt itself out of nothing, centimeter by centimeter the bone grew back, followed by flesh and skin. Watched organs pull themselves back into the body. The long bleeding gash over his back closed itself up to leave only smooth skin crossed by an uncountable lighter decolorations in its wake, like the wound hadn’t even been there in the first place. He watched the mortally wounded man heal from mangled to perfectly fine, although the leg took much longer. He watched as black goop slowly oozed out of wounds and formed armor over them, instead of red blood staining the ground. 

 

“He’s not a necromancer, heck, he isn’t even a  _ healer _ . He didn’t even do this to himself!” desperation and hurt and anger mixed together “Someone else did this to him, tortured him, and yet - and yet he choose to love me anyway, he choose this despite knowing something like this would happen.” he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, cried alongside his loved one but didn’t dare to look away, even as his composure crumbled, his shoulders sagged “We were on our way to my sister’s wedding, we were going to dance, finally open my flower shop, we wanted to- we bought a house and he finally felt safe and secure enough to settle in one place, he could finally sleep through the night when I lied down next to him, we were going to adopt a child we- I” he caught his breath and seemed to choke on it, yet gulped down more to press on “he said I was his whole life, I was his reason to live, and I know it’s true, I finally- finally made him  _ smile _ and I can’t-” he sobbed “ _and now I can’t even say goodbye._ ” he couldn’t hold it in any longer and doubled over, tears flowing through the gaps of his fingers and the digits themselves as he covered his face with his hands. 

 

Kravitz had seen so many deaths, so many couples ripped apart from each other, but now… now he knew again what if felt like to be in love, to devote his whole heart to one person and his chest hurt. Rules were rules.    
Kravitz, only hesitating for a moment, but then firmly, put a hand on one of the man’s shoulders. 

“We have to go.” he said, successfully not choking on his words. The man sobbed, looked up again at his lover, and nodded. He let Kravitz gently lead him through a new rift, clutching himself in a hug. Once they were on the other side, the man took large gulps of breath, seemingly not realizing yet that he didn’t even need to breath anymore. Something like that occurred all too often.

“Can I - they always say the dead watch over the living can I- is there any chance that I can at least see him? I mean” he took more steadying breaths, tears still flowing and shoulders still trembling “I know I can’t - we won’t be able to talk or interact, I know that but, can I at least - watch? Over him? Just for reassurance? Is that possible?” the man just died and yet could only worry about the other. Kravitz’s finger itched for his stone of far-speech, craved for the lazy drawl in Taako’s voice. Kravitz frowned, dark eyebrows knitting together. The man became slightly desperate, clutching himself harder “At least, a peak? Sometimes? Or- or like, an update? Something like that? Anything?” Kravitz hesitated at the desperation clearly projected by the man’s whole being. 

“I can…” the rules had certain...loopholes “...I can give you updates, yes. Sometimes. If your…”

“Husband.” the man supplied quickly.

“...if your husband is somehow involved.” the man bit his lower lip, suddenly calm, like a switch had been flipped over. 

 

“Is there… punishment here...for certain people?” Kravitz’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

 

“There is indeed, yes. But you never dabbled in necromancy, did you?” this soul had been assigned to Kravitz, almost pure as snow, a pleasant surprise so to speak. The mortals couldn’t possibly have found a way to worm themselves out of the Raven Queen’s system, right? The man licked his lips.

 

“Ah, no, I mean… what if you killed someone?” he hesitated “Actually, let’s say quite a number of someones?” he fidgeted, another residue of being alive, and shifted in his place, which was a questionable achievement seeing as they weren’t technically standing on any ground. 

 

“Well… I mean… we only really care if someone tries to escape the natural order of things or tries to bring someone back, as the Raven Queen can’t really be bothered by mortal morality standards, so…” the man seemed relieved, then stiffened up again. 

 

“Can we… talk in private over that ‘escaping the natural order’ thing?” Jahal asked, throwing glances at the other reapers that passed by or the occasional soul trying to listen in.

 

And Kravitz listened with rapt attention as the newly deceased husband sat with him in his office and told the reaper everything, from gruesome experiments and from an elf that couldn’t die, no matter how often his heart had already stopped beating. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Kravitz was, to say the least, slightly unsettled by this assignment. The Raven Queen only gave him date and time, smiled that smile that meant she knew something, that smile that she took over from the goddess of fate -so, her girlfriend- that smile that meant she found this possibly amusing, but also possibly nerve-cutting for Kravitz. Sure, he completely trusted his goddess, but she had a sense of humor he didn’t always necessarily share. 

When he stepped through the rift, he found himself in a nicely decorated home, although here and there, in little details that seemed to scream at him, he could see abandonment. The kind of abandonment when people had stopped caring about life - it was sad, truly. But at least for those people he could be a sort of - relieve. When people started to view their lives not worth to life, it became torture, every intake of breath a grim reminder of being imprisoned in a cage of flesh and bones and a heartbeat. 

Kravitz had seen a lot of people react to seeing him, seeing him in his nice looking flesh, or his more professional, grimmer looking skeletal form that Takko would not stop teasing him about when it happened on accident or when he was flustered. 

He had had yet to see some start crying from happiness upon the realization that they died. 

“Fer all that is holy and unholy, please tell me ye’re the grim reaper and ‘ere ta collect mah soul.” a voice spoke up. And he was faced with an almost ethereally beautiful elven man -even more beautiful than Taako, although Kravitz would never even admit it in his head that he just thought that- with white hair and a silver eye and an accent so unique he instantly recognized it. Oh. So that’s why she had been smiling. 

The train crash.

The experiment, the immortal - Jahal’s husband.

Kravitz smiled.

“He’s waiting.” he opened another rift as the soul in front of him broke out in a bright, sharp-toothed smile - and a sob.

 

“So was Ah.” the soul almost ran through the rift and before Kravitz could even close it again after going through it himself, he already heard the happy laughter of soulmates reunited. 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? Leave a comment maybe?


End file.
